Unravel
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: People from entirely different worlds on a collision course... one that could prove deadly. Humans weren't meant to coexist in the ghoul world, ghouls didn't know how to coexist with humans as all they knew about humans is that they kill threats to them... but things change. And they realise that they're not so different. (AU after 2016 Royal Rumble)
1. Was It All Just A Dream?

" _See? This is exactly what was needed, Mandy." Finn said as he and Amanda walked through the streets, snow up to their ankles and freezing wind blowing in their faces… after what happened at the Royal Rumble, this was exactly what they needed._

" _I have to admit, it's beautiful here. I can see why you spent so long here, Finn." Amanda responded, her right arm linked into his left one before she jumped onto his back and he spun her around as she hung onto him, both of them laughing._

 _But Finn slipped and lost his balance, guarding Amanda from hitting the ground and him hitting it instead._

" _Oh damn! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry, Finn!" Amanda said, panicking and fussing over him slightly as they stand up._

" _I'm okay, Mandy. Don't worry. I've taken worse than that, I didn't want you hurting yourself." Finn said, both of us continuing our walk through the snow after brushing it off of our winter weather clothes… and coming across a jewelry shop, Finn leading her into it._

" _Okay, what's that mind of yours come up with now?" Amanda asked before he showed her what he found, a necklace with a unique design._

 _It isn't long before the store owner let them get a closer look at it and Finn carefully picks the necklace up, Amanda pulling her hair up into a ponytail and Finn putting the necklace on her before we look in the mirror._

 _Buying it, they left the store and headed across the street to a cafe, deciding to warm up with coffee._

 _The young waitress nearby nodded at them._

 _It was later that Amanda rinsed her hands in the bathroom before turning around and was accidentally knocked into, a woman helping her up and Amanda noticing long purple hair that she was sure was dyed and nearly resembled Sasha's._

" _So sorry, miss." The woman said, placing the necklace back on Amanda's neck and clipping it._

" _It's okay, no harm done." Amanda responded._

 _Amanda exited the bathroom and returned to Finn, the two hugging and him noticing a slight limp._

" _Crashed into someone and we both fell… it's okay." Amanda assured him, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's sore knee before they continued with their lunch._

 _The two left afterwards, further exploring Japan._

 _But what they didn't notice until later that the purple haired woman wasn't as innocent as she seemed._

 _Later in their room, the two were watching Tv with Amanda's knee propped up on pillows and ice on it and her curled up next to Finn in a tired manner._

 _The screaming was easily heard, even from their room… Amanda jumped into Finn's arms, Finn holding onto her as "You can't hide from me! Silly!" was vocalized in a taunting tone._

" _This didn't happen last time… what the hell is going on with this city?" Finn asked... seconds later, he had no choice but to throw Amanda and himself onto the floor and protect her as a dark haired young man stabbed the violet haired young woman from earlier._

 _They weren't entirely sure how he had stabbed her though, the man had no weapon… and when he saw them, his eyes widened._

" _I'm so sorry…" The man said, struggling to catch his breath as they stood up._

 _Amanda stepped forward, the man stopping her by resting his hands on her arms._

" _Don't… you're too innocent to be sucked into this." The man responded before disappearing with the dead woman…_

Amanda's eyes snapped opened, feeling Finn's right hand rubbing up and down her back before she looked up at him.

Her heart was racing still even as he held her.

"Shh… it's okay, it was just a bad dream, love." Finn whispered.

Amanda nodded as she buried her face into Finn's torso, the snow falling heavily outside… the Tokyo skyline was barely visible through it.

But something about the city that had been so familiar to Finn felt off to him tonight though he wouldn't admit it.

Across town, Touka was about to lock up Anteiku for the night… but her sharpened senses picked up on something.

She didn't normally care for a human's distress… but she had a feeling that Amanda was subconsciously aware of the ghoul attacks.

And Touka wasn't sure what to do about it.


	2. No Room For Error

_**NXT TakeOver London 2015, Finn Balor vs Samoa Joe…**_

 _The match was chaotic from the start… but it was as Amanda was about to distract Joe that things went past chaotic._

 _Two fans in masks and head to toe black grabbed Amanda, prompting her to fight back as they tried to drag her into the crowd. Forgetting about the match entirely, Finn and Joe got out of the ring and Joe punched one of the assailants while Finn put the other in a headlock before smashing his head into the barricade._

 _Finn was holding Amanda close to him as fans started trying to attack them, thinking it was part of the show… but then one fan crashed into another and things escalated._

" _What the hell is going on here?!" Byron Saxton asked, in shock and trying to process what was happening as the male and female locker rooms emptied and the masked assailants started lunging at them._

 _Alexa punched one who tried to attack Murphy but inadvertently crashed into Asuka, who slammed a chair into her side after relocating her right shoulder because a fan had also tried to drag her into the crowd._

" _Hands off him!" Amanda yelled, hitting the same masked assailant with a steel chair when he tried to attack Finn._

" _This is fucking insane!" Enzo said as he pulled two female fans apart. "Hey, knock it off!" He yelled before both kicked him below the belt, Enzo groaning as he hit the floor._

" _Hands off my man!" Liv Morgan shouted as she jumped onto the barricade and then off it, clotheslining both the fans that hit Enzo._

 _Before they knew it, everyone around them was fighting… Amanda was still holding onto the steel chair as she and Finn made their way up the ramp but with her right hand and Finn noticed that she was holding her left arm close to her body as he held her close to him._

" _Ruthless when crossed…" Finn said quietly._

" _That describes fans of any sport… I watched ECW as a child, I remember when fans threw chairs into the ring in 1994." Amanda said as she and Finn fought their way through the crowd again… but they were unaware of the man watching them._

" _Forgot how angry you humans can get…" Tsukiyama said before turning to leave, giving one last glance to Amanda._

 _It had taken him a while to get back to Tokyo but when he did, he found what was needed._

" _Any humans of interest?" Maiko questioned, Tsukiyama noticing her._

" _Quite a few… something about this one struck a nerve with me, I'm not sure why. She seems innocent enough…" Tsukiyama answered._

" _Looks are deceiving, Tsukiyama." Maiko said before leaving._

" _You have no idea how right you are…" Tsukiyama responded quietly before turning back to the computer._

 _On it were a few articles and pictures about Amanda and Finn… they seemed to be very close in the photos, affectionate but nothing was confirmed by the websites that had posted them._

" _Hmm… try as you may, you can't keep things fully hidden." Tsukiyama said quietly with a smirk._

 _He couldn't wait until the tour next month…_

 **Present time…**

To say that Amanda was nervous about this tour in Japan after last time was an understatement… Finn could tell she was freaked by how her hands shook and walked over, steadying her arms by resting his hands on them.

They were at the Ryōgoku Kokugikan arena, had been there since earlier in the day.

"It's still that same culture shock every time I come here… things are a hell of a lot different." Amanda said.

"They are… but it'll be okay." Finn responded before they hugged.

They left their locker room, _People Are People_ by Depeche Mode playing and both heading out there with the fans cheering loudly.

"Introducing first from Orlando, Florida, being accompanied to the ring by Finn Balor… Amanda Cena!" Lillian announced as Amanda unzipped her Balor Club hoodie after climbing up onto the second turnbuckle and revealed a white lace cropped bustier and black leather shorts… removing the hoodie also revealed a Balor Club armband on her left arm after she climbed down.

 _Spiteful_ by CFO$ began to play and Alexa, in a black and pink outfit, walked out there, the audience split between booing and wolf whistling at her and her rolling her eyes.

"And her opponent from Columbus, Ohio, Alexa Bliss!" Lillian announced before Alexa got into the ring.

Lillian got out after the music stopped, Alexa rolling her eyes as Finn and Amanda hugged and Finn ran his fingers through Amanda's hair for a few seconds after they let go.

The bell rang after Finn got out and moves were traded back and forth and things were going smoothly.

Amanda went for the Twisted Bliss as scripted to in a last minute change by the writers… Alexa got angry but Amanda kicked her down and hit the moonsault, pinning Alexa for the three count and standing up, her and Finn hugging and him spinning her around.

In the audience, Tsukiyama had been watching… and Amanda stopped for a few seconds as she saw him, Finn guiding her away from the area and Tsukiyama smirking.

"Hmm… you're gonna be a bit of a problem when I try to get her alone, Mr. Balor…" Tsukiyama said.

In the backstage area, Amanda was already rearranging her hair into a messy bun.

"That was damn creepy how he was watching…" Amanda said as Finn rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Damn right it was… not just with how he was watching, something about him is just giving off a creepy vibe." Finn responded as they hugged.

It was after the event and both were cleaned off that they and a few friends headed out to eat… Amanda started feeling a bit off from the Shochu and headed outside to get some fresh air, pulling her parka hood over her head.

By the time she noticed someone, she had been thrown against the nearby brick wall and to the ground, the hood of her parka falling off and the assailant backing up in a startled and infuriated manner.

"You're not Touka!"

Amanda pulled herself up and started fighting back… but despite her efforts and his screams of pain, she was picked up, thrown into the air and crashed into the snow covered street.

"Get away from her!" Finn yelled after he reached them, the assailant's eyes turning to black and red as Finn picked a barely conscious Amanda up into his arms.

"Well… this is gonna be fun…"


	3. Right Outta Hell

"I thought Mandy would've come back in by now." Sami said as he, Bayley and Finn looked around for Amanda… and then heard the screams and crash to the ground, Finn immediately running outside and shoving Ayato away from Amanda.

"Get away from her!" Finn yelled, Ayato's eyes turning to black and red as Finn picked a barely conscious Amanda up into his arms.

"Well… this is gonna be fun…" Ayato said in a menacing tone… but just as he moved to strike, he was thrown to the ground himself and Finn looked, seeing Kaneki.

"Get her out of here, now!" Kaneki said, Finn immediately taking Amanda to the rental car as Sami and Bayley ran out there. They got into the front as Finn got into the back, wrapping a blanket around Amanda as Sami sped off with Bayley also trying to keep Amanda awake.

"You sympathize with them too much…" Ayato said threateningly after standing up.

"They hadn't done anything but defend themselves and you were willing to kill them." Kaneki responded.

"She started fighting back, recklessly like my sister!" Ayato snarled.

"Humans have that instinct to fight back, much like ghouls!" Kaneki responded.

The distance was enough not to see them but the fighting could easily be heard when it turned physical… but Finn turned back to Amanda when her right hand gripped onto his left shoulder and she looked at him as he brushed her hair back.

"Ghouls… they're not the… only ones around…" Amanda managed to say, having sensed that someone else was watching… the person had been around her height or a bit taller but Amanda was the only one who had seen her. She tried to explain more about the mysterious woman but Finn held her closer to him when he realised that her body temperature wasn't improving.

Sami sped up and reached the nearest ER… in the distance, Natasha was watching.

The female Demon was furious… and it didn't take her long to find Ayato and Kaneki still fighting.

"Stop!" Natasha yelled, the full blooded and half blooded Ghouls stopping. "Kaneki, get on out of here." She said, Kaneki leaving and her turning to Ayato and slapping him. "You fucking idiot!"

"I'm the idiot?! _She_ fought back, treated me like I was a human like her!" Ayato shouted.

"Humans don't differentiate, if they sense danger they'll strike back, be it anything from beings like us right down to a flea biting their skin." Natasha said.

"I had her beaten too… and then the other one showed-" Ayato said, Natasha grabbing him by his throat. "Up to protect her as if she was a fragile china doll! You blend in like my sister does, I choose not to." He hissed.

"They have their ways of living! Did you ever think she wasn't trying to kill you, that she just wanted to get back to him safely?" Natasha said angrily, dropping Ayato to the ground. She turned and left without another word and reached the hospital, finding Kaneki there.

"I couldn't head back… without knowing if she's alive. She's beaten up pretty bad, cracked her left wrist, broke two fingers, nasty concussion too." Kaneki explained, Natasha looking through the glass door and seeing a sedated Amanda with Finn by Amanda's side.

"Any idea how old she is?" Natasha asked.

"25… I mistook her for a teenager at first." Kaneki answered.

Natasha walked over to the glass and watched carefully.

Amanda's eyes slowly opened, her looking around in her disoriented state and seeing Finn.

"Everything hurts…" Amanda said quietly as Finn brushed her hair back. "Wait… what happened, was this… during the match that it happened to me?" She asked, Finn realising that the last few hours of Amanda's memory were gone.

"It wasn't the match… after it, you were attacked by a ghoul, eyes red and all." Finn answered.

Amanda tried to sit up, Finn stopping her.

"There was… someone in the audience. Tall, well built… but he disappeared quickly, I don't think it was him." Amanda said as she tried to stay awake.

Natasha turned to Kaneki.

"Tsukiyama… had to have been who was watching her. Ayato mistook her for Touka because of the parka hiding her face. Natasha… you think she'll ever remember it was him that did this?" Kaneki said quietly.

"If he were a demon, it'd just be a straight no off the bat, most of us can inflict memory gaps. You lot… she might do." Natasha responded.

Kaneki looked back and saw Amanda fall asleep again, him and Natasha deciding to wait.

It was around 4 in the morning when Amanda opened her eyes again after overhearing something.

"You and the ghoul who attacked her…" Finn said.

"Not getting along is putting it mildly." Natasha answered. "Ayato's always seen humans as weak after losing his dad… started seeing his own sister as weak too…"

Both turned around, seeing that Amanda was awake and Finn immediately walked over and the two hugged.

"About my height, shoulder length purple hair, violet eyes?" Amanda asked, Natasha nodding.

"Touka's her name… Ayato isn't… known for his patience." Natasha answered.

"He's a fucking psycho is what he is." Amanda said, remembering being slammed head first into the wall.

"Us… supernatural beings can be a lot worse tempered than humans. I only attack if attacked first." Natasha replied.

"I started striking at him… judging from my hand, I hit him hard too." Amanda said.

"Yeah, but you'll barely have bruised him. Humans are… one of the more vulnerable species, a flick on the ear to one of us would feel like a skeleton shattering kick to you." Natasha said. "That's why demons were portrayed so evil in your historic readings and all that. If a demon is stubborn and doesn't want to listen to a human, then there's practically zero that can be done."

"Are there… more in the city?" Finn asked.

"Supernatural beings, yes… but they're mostly ghouls. With a few exceptions. I have a feeling one of them is… deciding on what to do about what had happened." Natasha answered.

Across town, Ayato slammed the door to his home closed… and jumped back when he saw an angered Athena.

"You too, huh?" Ayato asked sarcastically.

"Had _that_ kind of feeling when Natasha showed up an hour ago, explained that you nearly killed a human who was just defending herself." Athena responded.

"And since when do demons go to angels? Aside from what's portrayed on Tv." Ayato said, Athena taken aback by that. "Oh don't give me that look… I only recognised them after watching the replay of last night's wrestling event."

"Well answer me this then… where in human literature are ghouls ever mentioned? Because it's the same answer as angels and demons being a bit friendly. We accept humans as they are, and interact subtly with them. We don't go calling them out as weak, taking advantage, none of it." Athena responded. "Plus… I control fire, and you know what demons are like about their flames."

"She wasn't _all_ that weak… I'll admit, the bitch bruised me up. But then she screamed his name and… right into the street like a little rabbit with-" Ayato said, stopping when Athena raised her right hand.

"Tread carefully, Ayato… your next step could very well be your last." Athena responded before leaving.

Looking out at the snow after Natasha had gone to find Athena, Amanda wasn't settling into sleep like she thought even as Finn had climbed onto the bed and carefully pulled her into his arms.

"I was… gonna head back in after I had calmed down. I don't even remember drinking that much." Amanda said quietly.

"He threw you like a toy, it's no surprise that your memory of it faded." Finn replied.

"To ghouls, we are toys… breakable ones." Amanda responded, resting her head on Finn's shoulder as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

It wasn't long after that when she fell back into sleep… but it wasn't a restful one as morning approached.


End file.
